1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for displaying a lock screen and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display module having a touch screen function is used in an electronic device, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like. The display module can display a lock screen for preventing an unwanted operation from being carried out due to a user's unconscious touch error.
The current time and date, a text message, and the like, can be displayed on the lock screen being overlaid on a preset image, for example, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The image can be displayed as a foreground image in the display module. A current communication state, a battery level, and the like, can be displayed by means of an indicator, and the like, in an upper part of the display module.
A release pattern panel can be, for example, displayed on the lock screen being floated on the lock screen as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, so that only a previously approved user can release the lock screen. The user can, for example, input a preset unique release pattern and release the lock screen as illustrated in FIG. 2. After that, the user can select a variety of menus displayed on a displayed home menu screen, and the like, to execute an operation intended by the user.